


Stars

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First post on here, M/M, Pretty shitty, no real ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Who could resist the stars that sat on Felix's cheeks?





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited many mistakes, sorry for those who that had to read with them.

Felix knew very little about Korean culture, and he was happy to learn more and more about it. But as he learned he never knew why everyone would stare at him like he just invented sliced bread.

“Channie-hyung,” Felix called out to the boy in front of him waving his hand in front of the older boy's face.

“Yes?”

“You're spacing out again.” He spoke, his voice went higher when he spoke Korean. Chan never knew if it was on purpose or how his vocal cords worked.

“Sorry Felix, I spent most of last night working.”

“You should sleep.” When Chan turned around he did not expect to face big brown orbs filled with concern as they shifted around between Chan's eyes. They sat quietly as Felix went over some words. Suddenly an alarm went off. Felix had elsewhere to go, now.

“Bye Channie-hyung.” He smiled, rolling his hoodie sleeves back down over his small hands as he grabbed his stuff into a small bag and rushed out the door.

He ran down the hallway, far too much in a rush to notice someone else coming in the other direction. The two eventually collided with grunts as they landed on the floor.

Felix apologized first without looking who was there. “Don't have to apologise Felix. What's the rush?”

“Minho-hyung, Hyunjin and I have practice to do and Chan-hyung's Korean lessons went a bit long.” The dancer admitted looking up to see one of the staff members there, who let him continue his quest to the dance room.

Minutes later (half an hour to be exact) he opened the door to find Minho and Hyunjin sprawled out on the floor, hair stuck to their foreheads, and clothes chest rising and falling harshly.

Minho turned to look at the door way as the door slammed shut. Felix had sheepishly stood there with his eyes focused on his shoes. He wanted to apologise but all Korean he had learned escaped his mind. Nonetheless, he apologized with a thick Australian accent.

It was the fifth time he had been more than late or even accidentally skipped their little practices. Not that he had meant to, Chan had been spacing out more than usual during their Korean lessons and Woojin would keep stuttering over his words during vocal lessons. Whenever he asked them what was wrong it was always lack of sleep or just a sore throat.

“Felix?” Hyunjin looked down on him as he now was in front of the boy. The small Australian boy didn’t even realize the rapper was in front of him. He looked to the raven-haired boys eyes, he had that same glaze over his eyes that Chan and Woojin had.

“Are you okay Hyunjin?” He questioned, really wanting an answer at this point.

“What do you mean, ‘Am I okay?’ why wouldn’t I be?” Hyunjin asked more rudely than he intended but the boy started to talk before he could apologize. He joined Minho back on the floor, this time against the cold mirror.

“You had the same look in your eyes that Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung had in theirs! They space out, or stutter over their words during practice or lessons and I wanna know. Are you all okay. You all give me the same look but they give me it the most.” Felix asked, dropping his things, his bangs falling into his face.

“Don’t know what to tell you, but we’re perfectly okay.” Minho answered, grabbing his bag and tossing Hyunjin his once he stood up. “You're late again though. Sorry Felix. But you have to stop showing up late.”

Felix watched the two walk out as the door slammed itself shut. The boy wanted to cry but he couldn't. He could stay behind, it's a good thing the boys weren't as mean as they sounded like. They always left Felix a video to go off of if he decided to stay, which he always does. That's why he'd get home after dinner was made, after everyone was in bed, asleep. Chan always sat awake waiting for the boy to come home. The two settled on a curfew for him, midnight. Any later and Chan had to drag him out of the studio.

He looked at the clock. He's got about two hours until dinner, seven hours until bed and eight and a half until he had to head home before curfew. Chan yelled at him last time for passing it it.

_“Do you know how much it worries us?!” Chan questioned him loudly. It was two in the morning, not that it bothered Chan he was wide awake working on songs in the living room but it bothered him that Felix was._

_“I'm sorry, Hyung.”_

_“Felix,” he sighed, “I'm only yelling because I care. We have many fans, but we also have criminals, and haters, and really crazy people out there. We don't wanna see you hurt or missing.”_

_Felix nodded, he was biting on his bottom lip. He was holding back tears and he knew he voice was going to get scratchy. It didn't go past Chan. Not at all, the lamp between them gave away the tears building up in his eyes. Chan went to pull him into a hug but someone else walked in._

_“Is everything okay?” He questioned, not paying much attention._

_“Felix is back.” He smiled walking right into Felix's unopened arms. The messy hair (placed perfectly under Felix's chin) gave away who it was. Changbin, he became younger like when he first woke up._

_“I'm back Binnie-hyung.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around the older. Chan went back to work. It was his way of saying they'd continue it in the morning._

His phone rang. It was Just a he always called when dinner was ready. He let it ring, as he went back to practicing. He had to get it perfect for the next meeting. That wasn't until Friday and he had two days to practice. He tried taking a break by dancing how he wished yet his body said otherwise. That is until the door slammed itself shut, Jisung stood, arms crossed, with a bag of what he could only assume was dinner.

“You have to eat Felix.”

“I'll eat later.” He answered, turning back to the mirror as he ran over the dance once more.

“Lee Yongbok.” Jisung sternly spoke. Felix hated it. The members used it as their way of getting the boy's attention to important things.

“What Jisung? I said I'll eat later.”

“The tears in your eyes speak otherwise.” Jisung softened his voice wiping away fallen tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. “What's wrong, Lix?”

“Everyone gives me this stare every time I do anything. Am I doing something wrong? Can someone please tell me?” The Australian boy's legs gave up on holding him up. He landed on his knees, Jisung joining him not much later. 

“You aren't doing anything wrong.”

“Then why do they stare at me like that!”

“What's the thing you were most insecure about since you came to Seoul?” Jisung questioned, urging the boy towards his own answer.

“My freckles but what does staring have to do with my freckles? I know I'd be better without them.” Felix answer between small sniffles.

“They aren't your freckles. We stare at the stars on your cheeks," Jisung smiled, a small giggle escaping his lips. "You hold a galaxy on you."


End file.
